holiday_horrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Callipso (Character)
NOTE: This article is a stub. Please wait until the author finishes it. WARNING: This article may contain spoilers and is mostly non-canonical. Callipso (Kah-lip-so) is a non-canonical character/self-insert created by user Happywolfpuppy. First created to take part in Blackdragonkid's Scareblog, they are of ambiguous gender but are implied to be male due to being stalked by another one of Happywolfpuppy's creations, a doe (female deer) named Master. Appearance Callipso appears to be an anthropomorphic llama-wolf with sand gray fur and 'rusty' orange eyes. They are noted to be average-looking, wearing a torn and weathered white tuxedo with an equally worn short purple cape as well as a green mask. Callipso is usually dirty due to their adventures, but tries to stay clean and prim all the time. Despite their efforts, usually no one takes them seriously due to their 'romantic' (delusional) thinking, often being compared as a 'Don Quixote' -like character. They are rather short, with an average weight. Due to being a llama-wolf hybrid, they lack the dexterity of a human, and in some ways, the intelligence of one too. Callipso carries around a magical tissue box that holds a seemingly infinite amount of tissues and a francisca. They also bear a striking resemblance to Happywolfpuppy's avatar. Personality Seeing the world through rose-colored glasses, Callipso is known to many as "The Romantic Adventurer/Fool", depending on the point of view. They idealize the world as a place where good always triumphs over evil and evil-doers always get punished. With an almost child-like innocence and wonder they search through the world around them, looking for the 'meaning of life' and 'secrets of existance'. Callipso is also rather loyal to those dear to him and devotes himself to being a true hero. Desperately attempting to save those out of their reach, it was a surprise to no one when news spread that they had fallen into the depths of a deep cave while trying to save a kitten, and, had supposedly died there. It was shocking news when Callipso came out alive, but their 'romantic-ness' had worsened. Apparently, Callipso had met two creatures in the cave (Master and Winnie, both created by Happywolfpuppy), one that cursed them and the other had fallen hopelessly in love with him. Callipso does not want to go on adventures and prefers to stay at home, sipping tea, but, for some strange, vague reason, they must 'work off' a debt they owe to both. Even though they appear to have lost all sense of the real world, Callipso knows fully well that their view of the world is a lie, but it helps Callipso cope with whatever they go through. On those rare occasions in which their views or themself crack, Callipso draws out a francisca - an axe, their weapon of choice - and does whatever they think must be done, no matter how violent or gruesome. Trivia * Callipso currently owes 3 million US dollars and a dead body to Master. The amount is currently accumulating due to the interest. * Callipso owes their soul to Winnie, but may end up forfeiting and giving it to Master instead. * Callipso has already committed suicide (multiple times), but was brought back through unknown means. * Their full name has been forgotten. It is suspected that Callipso deFlur is not their true name.Category:Characters Category:Happywolfpuppy